Broken Promises Not So Far Away
by brok3nwiings
Summary: soraxkairi roxasxnamine this story is about a girl who gets a letter one day of beinging able to go a new school to Destiny Islands so it means leaving all she loves and cares for on Twilight Town


**A/n: **YAY !!!!!! I finally have got my laptop back!!! Here is a new fanfic that I want to celebrate with!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

okay am between stories and I found this story I wrote not too long ago and I just changed the character to Sora , Kairi and Roxas and Naminé. Tell me what you think. Remember more comments the more I will update!!!!

**Many Miles Away**

Chapter One : Kisses In the Rain

I finally fell on my bed giving a sigh of relief now I am can take a breath, relax , clear my mind.

**Who am **_**I **_**kidding?**

I can't just leave the place that I have grown up the passed _fifteen _years of my life. Each memory I have will only remain here in Twilight Town. I took another glimpse of the letter that is going to change my life instead of my perfected life two weeks back. Yet it still hasn't sank in completely to me...

**Scholarship **

_**Excepted**_

_Outstanding_

_Honour_

_**All Expensive **_

One simple question ran thought my head. Why me? I am nothing special at all. Just an average school girl. Nothing special at all.

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by a knock at my window. I got off my bed to open the wind to see two cerulean eyes staring at me with a cheeky smile to match. The boy walked in drenched head from toe. He pulled down his hood reviling his untouched spiky blonde hair.

"Miss me?" he questioned, "I know you did."

"Hiya Roxas," I said giving him a peck on the lips.

He looked around the room, "Wow looks like someone has been busy all day."

I looked at him, "You know tonight is my last night here. I just finished here. "

"Good," Roxas understood, "Get some warm clothes on I am going to take somewhere."

I blushed looking down at what I as wearing- a pair of mini shorts and a low cut top.

"I'll be right back Roxas," I excused myself grapping some clothes.

Moments later I was changed into a pair of black ripped jeans and my favourite oversized blue hoodie.

"Hey you look hot," Roxas said as always says not matter what I am wearing.

"So where are we off to?"

"It's gonna be a surprised so put this on," from behind him he pulled out a black blindfold.

I looked at him, "How am I gonna see where I am going?"

"C'mon let me put it on you Kairi," Roxas said putting it on me, "Okay I am gonna carry you Kairi."

"What?!" I yelled.

But it was too late he picked me up. I started kicking and screaming nevertheless as much as I did it Roxas wouldn't put me down. Soon enough I just gave up, pouting.

"Are we there yet?"

"Yeah we are here," Roxas told me putting me down, "Okay take it off in 3, 2, 1,"

I took of the blindfold to find myself on the old clock tower by the station. But it wasn't like how it was every other day when we visited with Hayner, Pence and Olette. It was different with white and blue candles and blue rose petals scattered all over it. It was raining lightly but looked so beautiful in the starry night.

"Oh my god Roxas, it is so beautiful," I said nearly crying.

Roxas took a hand out kissing it, "This is all for you my lovely. Please take a seat,"

I gladly sat next to him smiling.

"Hungry?" Roxas asked pulling out a picnic basket, "I have all your favourites: PB and J sandwich, pineapple pizza..."

"Chocolate covered strawberries?"

"It wouldn't be a picnic without it."

"You know me to well." I said nibbling on a slice of pizza.

"Well there is something I really need to tell you before you go," Roxas said a little too seriously.

"What is it Roxas?" I requested to know putting down my pizza.

Roxas starred into my eyes lovingly , grapping my hands pulling them closely to him, "Kairi you mean so much to me. Ever since the very first day of high school I fell for you, harder than I fell for anyone in my life," from behind his back he pulled out a rose, but not just any normal pink or red rose but a rare blue rose, he placed it in my hand, "For you Kairi. I know blue is your favourite an all." I smiled brightly, "wow Roxas..."

"Shhh! Kairi I am not finished yet, "he added, "I feel like this is something that I want to last forever. Here I bought this for you."

Roxas pulled out another present this time something in a small little box. I opened it slowly to a surprise to see what I would find. "Roxas..."

"Go on put it on Kairi," he said helping me put on the stunning golden chain necklaces with a key a blue key hanging down it.

"Roxas, this must of coasted alot of munny," I moaned.

"It really doesn't matter Kairi as long as I am with you." Roxas gapped my hands pulling them closely to his heart, "Kai, I never really never have felt close to anyone before. Kai what I really want to say to is that... I love you. I love you Kairi."

A tear suddenly slipped down my cheek, my hands trembled I feel into Roxas' arms. Roxas began to stoke my head, "I am sorry Kai, I didn't mean to surprise you like that. I am sorry, I think I better leave right now."

I began to feel weaker and weaker however with all the strength I pulled Roxas back down, "Don't go Roxas."

"What has made you upset, Kai?"

"You just don't know how long I have been waiting for you to say it," I chocked, "I love you Roxas! I love you with all my heart and soul. I love you Roxas!"

Roxas knelt down placing his hands under my chin coming closer to me. Our lips met he kissed me passionately. The rain slowly drizzling down making it look all so perfected. This moment seemed so beautiful I felt the butterflies flutter just like the very first time he kissed me.

"Kairi. Don't forget. Where ever you go. I am always with you too." Roxas said while taking a breath before kissing me.

a/n: hope you all enjoy it....

Brok3nwiings xxxx


End file.
